1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for blocking the release of a slide fastener, which is used for closing and opening a baggage or the like, caused by the movement of a slider.
2Prior Art
In case that products are sent by a baggage or the like, closed and opened with a slide fastener, the baggage should be kept closed while it is carried. The slide fastener is opened and closed by the movement of a slider. Then, the release of the slide fastener is caused by the movement of the slider in a direction for opening the slide fastener. Accordingly, in order to keep the baggage closed, the movement of the slider should be blocked by a blocking member. Several kinds of blocking members are proposed such as a lock mechanism equipped to the baggage and a padlock used in a slide fastener related to Utility Model Publication No. 56-2071, or U.S. equivalent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,829. In this slide fastener, a pair of sliders are mounted on the rows of slide fastener elements. A pair of ring-projections are provided at the front end of the sliders respectively. When the sliders are moved forwardly to be contacted with each other for closing the slide fastener, the ring-projections are interlocked so that the eyes of the ring-projections are overlapped. Then, the padlock is inserted through the overlapped eyes for padlocking operation. As a result, the release of the slide fastener caused by the movement of the sliders is blocked under this operation. However, according to these conventional apparatuses, a duplicate key should be separately sent to the receiver. As an alternative means, a following apparatus can be used. Instead of the above padlock, one end of a wire is inserted through the overlapped eyes and sealed with another end by lead. However, in this case, since a sealed portion is exposed to be visible, the portion is broken easily on purpose. Further, since the portion is often caught by something, the sealing portion falls off and damages are caused to a slide fastener tape or the baggage.